


Into the Unknown (Frozen x Avatar crossover)

by Zootopia_Obsessed



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zootopia_Obsessed/pseuds/Zootopia_Obsessed
Summary: What if Aang led Elsa into the unknown? What if Elsa was the Avatar? The main story will be about Elsa finding out she's the Avatar in a few chapters, and there will be some one-shots where she's in the Avatar world hanging out with the GAang
Kudos: 1





	1. Into the Unknown

Elsa has been feeling strange lately. She has always been different, she's always had powers. But she feels something slightly different lately.

She's been feeling strangely warm. Elsa knew that the cold never bothered her, but she assumed that was because of her ice powers. She assumed that she was immune to it. But granted, Elsa didn't know much about her powers, or where they came from. 

That night, when Elsa was playing charades with her sister, her sister's boyfriend, and her son, Olaf, she was in front of a fire, and she didn't feel repelled by it. It was a new feeling. One she never felt from fire before. She felt strangely drawn to it. Like she wanted to learn its secrets.

And during Anna's birthday in the spring, Elsa was somehow able to create a new dress for both of them out of flowers and plants. 

Elsa had no idea what this meant, but she knew her power was changing somehow. She could now do things that she was never able to do before. She thought she could just create ice, but she wasn't so sure anymore. She wanted to know what she was, why she could do this.

She's been hearing a voice that seemed to be calling to her. Elsa wanted to know what this meant. She wanted to find out what she was. What she was meant to become.

Elsa was trying to sleep, but she couldn't stop hearing the strange sound. It was like it was calling to her. And she wanted to find out why.

She got up and followed it. It led her outside. She sung with her powerful, siren-like voice that she was gifted with, something else that proved she was extremely powerful. She knew she wasn't a mere mortal. She was something far greater. And she was prepared to go into the unknown to find out what exactly she was.


	2. The Northuldra Earthbenders

Elsa took Anna's hand as she reached her other hand out and the mist around them parted, letting them into the forest. Elsa and Anna looked at each other. Elsa was scared and didn't know what to expect, but she knew deep down she had to do this. She had to find out what she was. 

The group was walking through the forest when a tribe of people in strange clothes surrounded them. Elsa was getting ready to use her powers when she noticed something odd. Rocks suddenly started floating in mid air. The people around them were moving their arms over their heads and gigantic boulders were floating above their hands. They were controlling the rocks. But how can that be? Elsa wondered. She lowered her hands. "You have magic too?" she asked. 

The group of people looked at each other. "We're benders. Why wouldn't we?" one of them asked. 

"Benders..." Elsa whispered to herself. "So.... Am I a bender too?" she asked the group.

"It depends. What can you bend?" a young man asked.

"I can do this," Elsa said. She reached out her hand and snowflakes floated above her hand on command.

"You're a waterbender," someone said.

"Waterbender? No, I can only bend ice," Elsa said. 

The group of earthbenders looked at each other. "Waterbenders can usually bend ice," one of them said. "You must be a waterbender if you can do that."

Elsa looked curiously at her hands. Did she really have a whole other power this whole time that she wasn't even aware of? How was it possible that she only made ice if she could make water too? And how did that explain the strange sensation around the fire, and the moving of plants? Elsa had so many questions that she didn't know how to ask, or who to ask.

"Do you not know what benders are, miss?" an older woman asked, who clearly saw the confused expression on Elsa's face. 

"No," Elsa replied, "But I assume they can do magical things, like me. I never knew there were others like me. I lived in isolation of the world around me for a long time. I never heard of others with powers like mine. Are there more?" Elsa had to know if there were others like her out there.

"Yes. There are four different kinds of benders for the four different elements of the forest. There are fire, water, earth, and air. We are earthbenders. We can move rocks, and pick up boulders, and do almost anything that has to do with the Earth." She looked at Anna. "Who's this girl?" She touched a strand of Anna's hair. "You have lovely fire-red hair. You're a firebender, aren't you?" the lady asked Anna. 

"No, I'm normal. I don't have any powers," Anna answered.

"Ah, a non-bender," the lady said.

"Non-bender?" Elsa asked.

"Not everyone can bend," the older woman said, "We call them non-benders."

This was a lot of information for Elsa to process. There were tons of other people out there with crazy powers like her? This whole time? And she had no idea. She couldn't believe this information was hidden from her for so long. Were her parents benders? Why didn't they tell her about this?

"So you've only been able to bend ice? I don't think I've ever heard of that before," the young man said. 

"Yeah, ever since I could remember, I had the power to create ice and snow," Elsa said.

"Wait," the boy said, then turned to his people and whispered, "Do you guys remember the prophecy?" Everyone nodded. 

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

"There was a prophecy 23 years ago that the next Avatar will be born a female with platinum blonde hair, and the unique power to create ice and snow. And she will learn the other elements with time. And she will have a voice powerful enough to shake the world."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other.

"And she will have a non-bending sister," a girl continued.

Silence fell. Then Olaf broke it. "Well, that's freaky."


	3. The Prophecy

"Avatar? What's an 'Avatar'?" Anna asked.

"The Avatar is the only person in the world who can bend all four elements. And they're the bridge between the spirit world and our world." the older woman explained. 

"And they sort of need to save the world," a boy added.

"Wait, my sister can't be the Avatar! She only has one power! Right, Elsa?" Anna nudged Elsa with her elbow.

Elsa was silent.

"Right, Elsa?" Anna asked again.

"Well, I may have... more..." Elsa said.

"What?" Anna said, taken aback. "Since when?"

"Since a little while," Elsa answered.

"And you didn't tell me?" Anna asked.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe 'Hey, sis, you know those crazy powers I had since we were kids? Well, I kinda have more now. Also, I may be part of this crazy prophecy as this thing called the AVATAR!" Anna said, clearly upset that Elsa kept a secret from her.

"Look, Anna, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I didn't know it would be this significant. I didn't even know what was happening to me. I wanted to find out. That's why I wanted to come here. But this... I never imagined this. I never knew I was a part of something bigger...." 

Elsa was getting overwhelmed with this information she has just gotten. She was the Avatar? And she has to save the world? From who? Or what? It was a lot to take in. She wanted to run somewhere and think. She had to think. So she ran. And ignored the sound of Anna calling her.


End file.
